Kalah Hoshshhhh It's a Secret
by Shadowgirl0616
Summary: I'm not very good with summaries. Just read the story and it will explain itself. KankuroXOC.
1. Chapter 1

She had no clue where she was, it was pitch black. She was falling headfirst into the darkness. She couldn't move. Was she going to die? Falling….Falling… Then out of the darkness she heard a loud buzzing sound.

Kalah's head shot off the pillow and she turned off the alarm clock next to her bed. She got up and but on her black pants, purple and grey tank top, and long black jacket. She brushed her teeth then brushed her long, black, messy hair. She grabbed her bag and checked out of the hotel.

Afterward she continued walking to the Leaf Village where she would be living.

She used to live in the land of waves but she finally got to leave.

She hated the land of waves, her village, and everyone in it. She hated her step mother. She hated her three step brothers. She hated her old sensei. She hated her dad. She even hated the farmer down the street that never talked to her.

Anyway the Chunin Exams were coming up so at least she had that to look forward to. She had never competed before because there was never an available team to compete with, but somehow this year in the leaf they would make it where there could be one four person team.

She plugged her headphones in and turned her ipod on and listened to Linkin Park and walked for three hours until she reached the village. As she was walking down the streets she couldn't help but think it was same as village she had come from. There were people in the streets talking rushing to get to places they needed to be with out caring about what was going on around them. There were shops lining the streets with selling anything and everything.

Kalah kept having to remind herself this place was different it would be better

She took out her headphones because she was told that when she got to the village she was to meet with the Hokage.

When she got there he asked her what her name was. So she told him "Kalah Hoshigaki."

"Are you by any chance related to-?"

"Yes sir" she said without hesitation. She was use to getting that by now. It didn't bother her anymore.

"Alright"

He told her where the apartment she would be staying at would be. He told her who her new sensei and team would be. He told her they would have her new headband by tomorrow, and that was about it.

Then she left. She was going to stay in an apartment called the well she couldn't pronounce the name of the apartment but she had written it on her hand, but she had no clue where that was so she walked around for awhile trying to find it. Later she decided she had paced the same buildings four times she decided to ask someone.

She turned a corner to an alley and there were a bunch of people there (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and the three little kids no one cares about.)

They looked like they were about to fight so she stood there until it was over. But it wasn't much of a fight it was more like. "I'm going to TRY to attack this guy. Oh no I tripped!" "I'm going to TRY and punch this kid. Oh no a rock hit my hand!*annggrryy fffaaaccceee*"

As the sand Ninjas were walking away Kalah yelled, "Come on that was disappointing!"

Everyone looked at her and she could swear everything around her went black and below her in big white letters it said NEWCOMER.

"What kind of monsters are you people! I've been standing here for 15 minutes waiting for a fight but it never came. You wasted 15 minutes of my life! You're all monsters!" yelled Kalah in and angry voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah I'm cool." said Kalah.

"What do you mean there was no fight? He just about beat us up." said Naruto.

"Exactly just about." said Kalah.

"And I almost attacked him." said Naruto.

"But you didn't you fell flat on your face."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Who's winning?"

"No one is winning!"

"Then I haven't decided yet."

She could see that he was getting really angry now so she decided to shut up. The sand ninjas were gone now she must have missed them leaving. But that didn't matter.

"Anyway, do you guys know where this apartment building is." asked Kalah.

"What apartment building?" asked Sakura.

"This one right here" she said as she pointed to her hand.

"Oh that one is right down the street to the left."

"Thank you."

"Are you here for the Chunin Exams too then?

"Yes but I wont be leaving I live here now."

"Great so now we will have to put up with you through the exams and forever!" said Naruto.

"That's right, I'm just glad I'm not on your team." said Kalah happily.

"Who's squad are you on?" asked Sakura.

"The Hokage said squad eight."

"Serves you right!" yelled Naruto.

"Huh, what's wrong with them?" Kalah asked.

"There a bunch weirdos."

"Oh that's not so bad they can't be worst than you, anyway, bye!" she said as she walked away. "See you some other time."

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Naruto.

"What?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat you at the Chunin Exams, Believe it!"

"Right… believe it… yeah…" she said confused.

"Oh. Oh Yeah! Go ahead and try!" She said. Then she went to the apartment and got ready for tomorrow. As she was lying down going to sleep something crossed her mind.

"Why does he have a catch phrase and I don't!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so yeah I don't own any characters except Kalah._

Kalah woke up the next morning slowly, she was so tired. She walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

The she realized something was wrong. It was quiet and she couldn't find out why that was so weird. Then she realized something. The alarm wasn't ringing. She walked quickly over to the alarm clock picked it up and looked at it.

It was 8:30. She was supposed to meet the rest of the new team at 9:00. So all of a sudden she started moving a lot faster. She quickly got dressed and didn't even bother to eat.

She had been walking for awhile when she realized she didn't know where she was supposed to meet them. So she had to walk all the way to the Hokage building thingy to ask. When she figure it out she just happened to look at a clock that was in the middle of nowhere and it was 9:10.

So she ran trying to get to the training grounds. She ran not paying attention to anything except some fat guy wearing a top hat and fancy clothes, his mouth looked like it was glued in a smile because he just stood there smiling, with an umbrella that had a jack-o-lantern on the end. What drugs are these people on, she thought to herself.

When she got there she found there was no one there. She waited about 2 minutes then she saw a puppy and she was like all "awww it's a puppy." And then the puppy ran at her and like bit her and she was all like "OUCH!"

And then Kiba, Shino and Hinata came out of nowhere. Kiba picked up Akamaru.

"Are you all right?" said Kiba.

"Ouch."

"Sorry he usually doesn't"

"Bite people for no reason?"

"Yeah..."

She looked at Akamaru who was growling at her and she said, "Yeah well I don't like you either."

"I guess your Kalah?"

"I guess so."

"Well I'm Kiba, This is Akamaru."

"Yeah…" she said as she was wiping blood off her hand.

Then Hinata said, "I'm Hinata Hyuga."  
"Nice to meet you I'm Kalah Hoshigaki and-"

"Hey when I introduce myself you just say yeah!" said Kiba.

"Dude your dog bit me!"

"I thought we were done with that conversation."

"Huh? What conversation?"

"I thought you were alright."

"I will never be alright."

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Hey dude you've got a bug on your shoulder. I got it." She said as she reached up to Shino's shoulder about to flick a bug off when he grabbed her hand.

They next thing she knew she was being pulled away by Kiba and Hinata.

"What the heck man." She said when stopped pulling her.

"Don't do that you'll make him angry." said Kiba.

"What did I do?"

"Don't kill bugs."

"Why not?"

"Shino has thing about bugs."

"What?"

"See Shino has bugs inside of him." said Hinata.

"Is he sick?"

"No it's just his jutsu."

She looked back at Shino and the bug was crawling on his finger. Kalah came to a conclusion. He was weird. But so were a lot of people.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." said Kiba.

"Sure…" she said as they walked back over.

While they were training Kalah had to remind herself not to fight with anything near her full strength, for she had remembered something her uncle had told her a long time ago.

_****Flashback**** _

She remembered her telling him how her step brother was going to compete in the Chunin exams.

"That's alright he wont make it." He had said.

"Why?"

"His team knows his attacks to well."

"But he will be working with his team won't he?"

"Everyone is enemies in the final round."

****_End Flashback**** _

Well she figured to anyone else she probably didn't look strong so she thought she did a good job.

When the others decided they had trained long enough for the day she said she would stay behind and train some more.

As Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were walking away she thought she heard Kiba say "Yeah you probably should."

When she was sure they were far enough away she said "Yes I am so Beast!"

Then she walked further into the forest and started knocking down trees by punching, kicking, and using jutsus them. She had knocked down 11 in about 5 minutes (which was cool) when she heard someone say something behind her.

"You really shouldn't do that."

She turned around fast.

It was just Shino.

"I'm sorry to have startled you."

"What? You did not I just didn't expect anyone to be out here."

"You're out here."

"I don't count."

"Why didn't you train like that when the rest of us were here."

There was a long silence.

"Well", she started slowly. She paused for a moment. Then she explained everything so fast it was impossible to understand it all, all you could hear was, "A long time ago... third round… everyone enemies… need act weak… Don't tell them!"

"Alright" he said pretending like he heard all of that. "Well then how will you really train?""

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry I must have missed that part."

"I'll find time to train by myself."

"Well you can't train by yourself and expect to perfect your jutsu."

"I can do what ever I want to do cuz I'm beast like that."

"Right... The Hokage wanted to see you."

"Alright" she said as they were walking back to the village.

"Hey did you know there's this guy on crack head in the village that just stands there and watches you?"

"Kalah…"

"Yes?"

"That's a cardboard cutout."

"Oh."

_Yeah I'm always gonna have a crappy ending like that. I think it turned out ok though._

_Please leave a review. _

_**Thanks to Jackle Cards for some ideas and corrections in Grammar!**_

Here are you some smiley faces! I would give you a cookie but I don't have one!


End file.
